


Netflix And Chill

by Aestheticdenbrough



Series: Oneshots [8]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Mention of Past Sexual Assault, Netflix and Chill, Orange Is The New Black - Freeform, Sex, Smut, mentions of bevs past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestheticdenbrough/pseuds/Aestheticdenbrough
Summary: Richie comes over and he and Bev have a bit of fun.





	Netflix And Chill

Bev lays across her couch, flipping through Netflix until she finds Orange Is The New Black, smirking to herself. She clicks to where she left off, her hand down her pants already when her phone chimes.

She reaches for it, reading off a text from _Trashmouth_ ; "wyd?". She smiles to herself, typing out her response. 

_"Watching OITNW and touching myself tbh_ ," she responds truthfully, Richie being probably her closest friend, especially with both of them living in the co-ed dorms at their University, it gave them more time to spend together.

She'd be lying if she said they'd never had sex with each other, drunken horny nights and stressful or lonely days. Always _rough_ , a mess of teeth and tongues and skin against skin, near uncomfortable eye contact.

Richie's typing bubble pops up, "omw, I'll bring boxed wine," he types out, bringing another smirk to her lips.

Richie is at her door in minutes with the promised, "Oy! Bev-ah-lee Marsh in the flesh, I haven't seen you in a good couple-a hours," he grins, closing the door behind him and plopping down on the couch.

Bev sighs, shaking her head and repositioning on the couch so Richie could fit better, crossing one of her legs over her ankle. "White wine? Have you no class? You know red wine is where it's at for binging," she chuckles, shoving his shoulder.

"I'll try to remember next time," he chuckles back, glancing at the screen and immediately doing a double take when he realizes what's on the screen. "They don't joke around with the sex scenes, do they?" He whistles.

"Nope," Bev grins, popping the 'p' for extra emphasis. "That's why I like it so much," she chuckles, deciding to lay with her legs draped over Richie's instead, getting comfortable and giving him a teasing expression.

"If ya keep looking at me that way I'll have to jump ya," Richie grins, sitting up more and scooting closer, laying his hand on Bev's thigh. 

"Who says that's not a goal of mine?" Bev smirks, taking a piece of popcorn from the bowl on her coffee table, popping it in her mouth as she looks Richie dead in the eyes.

"Who am I to keep you from your goals?" Richie asks, clumsily getting onto knees, straddling over her hips, grinding down on her teasingly.

She looks up at him, trying to keep her composure. "Gonna have to try harder than that," she says, drawing in a sharp breath despite herself.

"Do I though?" Richie teases, leaning his body down until his face meets hers, sucking her lower lip into his mouth with a deep hum, feeling her squirm under him. "God, teasing you is fun," he grins, gripping his hands at her waist.

Bev lets out a small whimper of pleasure, her back arching up towards him, "I hate you," she breathes out in a high and airy tone.

"No you don't," Richie chuckles, leaning down to nibble at her neck, the soft skin between his teeth and her small frame below him. "Is this alright?" he asks.

"Yes," she sighs out, bringing her hands up to grip his shirt, making an attempt to pull it off over his head but getting caught on his arms, still on her waist.

He wriggles out of the shirt, his lips finding her skin as soon as he's freed from it. He catches one of her moans in his mouth, grinding down on her again as he does, "Should I keep going?" He asks, pressing kisses to her cheek until he gets to her ear, whispering in it and letting his hot breath hit her skin.

"Keep going now or I'll kill you, don't blue balls me again," she breathes out, bucking her hips up to his again. 

He keeps going, biting down harder when he gets lower on her neck, rubbing his thumb over a hickey he left on her collarbone with an impressed grin.

Next, he focuses on her hips again, going down to sit closer to her legs as he shimmies her sweatpants down, Bev's own arms too busy with one being in her mouth to keep herself quiet. He plays teasingly with the band of her underwear, slipping them down her legs and putting them on the floor precariously with the sweatpants she'd had on.

He undoes his own jeans, pulling them and his underwear down to his ankles, what a look, he thinks to himself. He unbuttons his Hawaiian shirt and slips it off, hoping it's less awkward if he's fully naked, god he hates awkward. Sex is usually awkward, it doesn't involve as much talking as he usually uses to be comfortable. 

He goes back to being above her, starting to slide himself in, it was easy enough because he'd already gotten her wet, with all his experience with her of course he knows what her tics and turn ons are. _It would just be responsible if I didn't._

She breathes out an airy moan around her hand as Richie goes in, wrapping a hang around his upper arm to ground herself. He asks her again if this is okay, earning a quick nod from her, moving her hips up again, _he's going too slow, do I really need to take control for myself?_ She asks herself, but he takes the hit and thrusts in a little less gently, ending in another loud moan escaping her lips despite her best efforts.

A few tears trickle from her eyes, but Richie knows it doesn't hurt, and he knows he hasn't done anything wrong, she does this often.

Usually it's about her dad, how this is so much different, even though it brings back memories that aren't so pleasant. "Bev, I'm close," he warns her, knowing they hadn't used protection, so she shouldn't be surprised when he suddenly wasn't in her anymore.

He lets out a strangled moan of his own, pulling out and letting himself come on her stomach, a usual routine for them. They are always quick and impulsive, condoms have never been a priority, and this is a skill he saves merely for her most of the time.

She finished before he had, being really sensitive especially after being teased more than he had. For a while after they just lay there, Richie nearly on top of her when he lays next to her, panting and sweating and Bev wiping tears from her face.

"That was a good one," Bev breathes out finally, "I'm gonna go clean up and you're gonna put on a show that makes the both of us less horny," she chuckles, getting up, grabbing her clothes, and disappearing into her bathroom.


End file.
